


A Night of Monopoly and Wing Grooming

by opaque_windows



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blowjobs, Edging, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub!Aziraphale, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, dom!reader, handjobs, wing!kink!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opaque_windows/pseuds/opaque_windows
Summary: You, Aziraphale, and Crowley play monopoly. After Crowley leaves, you and Aziraphale have an intimate moment.





	A Night of Monopoly and Wing Grooming

“Oh, now _that_ really is quite wicked of you, dear,” Aziraphale huffed as you moved another set of houses onto your green properties. Beside him, Crowley was looking nearly murderous through his tinted glasses, idly swirling his wine glass in his hand.

Pleased with your work, you handed the dice to Crowley who promptly landed exactly on your new stack of houses. Nobody moved for a moment, but you could feel his rage and your smugness fighting in the tension of the room.

Suddenly, the board and all its pieces burst into flames and disappeared. You scoffed.

“Admitting defeat, are we?” you taunted lightheartedly. He hissed and pointed a finger in your direction.

“I am not admitting anything, and if you-” he was cut off by Aziraphale’s groan, accompanied by a heavy eye roll.

“Oh, stop it, you two. Can’t we just enjoy our wine and move on? Besides,” he said, hiding a sly smile behind his wine glass, “we all know _I_ would’ve won…” he took a sip, positively exuding sass. Crowley bristled for a moment, before sighing and deciding not to take the bait.

“You’re insufferable, angel,” Crowley muttered, taking a large gulp of his own wine. You giggled lightly into your glass.

“Hey, I’ll bet Golden Girls is on somewhere,” you said, standing, stretching, and moving to turn on the TV. In minutes you three were lying on the couch, with Crowley splayed out across the left side and you and Aziraphale cuddling lightly on the left.

You didn’t dare get too intimate with Crowley there, at risk of a terrible mocking, so you simply sat next to each other with your head on his shoulder and his hand in yours. At slow points in the show, he would rub little circles into the back of your hand with his thumb or give your hand a light squeeze.

After two episodes Crowley decided to go off and ‘do something wicked’, he claimed, but you all knew he was planning to go home and binge the rest of the show. As Aziraphale locked the door after him, you walked up behind him and put your arms around his waist in a hug. He hummed at you before turning around to reciprocate.

Your lips met lightly, smiling into each other before pulling back to look at him. Love rolled off you in waves, and you expected that he could feel it. You didn’t need to be an angel to feel his love, though; just one look at his face could tell you everything.

“Are you tired, sweetheart?” he asked, gazing down at you. You shook your head slightly.

“Actually, no. I was thinking… it’s been a while since I groomed your wings…” you said, watching for his reaction. Wings could be a touchy subject, you knew. He flushed slightly but smiled.

“That would be very nice of you, dear,” he said. You smiled back and took his hand, leading him back into the shop.

“Where would you like to go?” you asked, unsure of which spot would be most comfortable for him.

“I think, if you don’t mind, just the rug here would be good. Lots of room,” he said, taking off his waistcoat. The sight of that made your heart skip a beat, since it was so rare for him to be even that undressed. You smiled and nodded, sitting cross-legged on the carpet.

He knelt in front of you, and in a moment his wings were there. Huge and beautiful, you couldn’t help but stare for a second in wonder. He adjusted, settling cross-legged as well, waiting patiently.

You hummed as you let your hands brush over his feathers, greatly enjoying the small shiver coming from the angel. You massaged the tops of his wings, feeling the strength in the muscle there, and he sighed.

You began straightening any stray feathers, digging your fingers in and combing back out, earning the smallest moans from him. His sounds always made your heart flutter, and today was no different.

You trailed a hand down to the base where the wing meets his back and scratched lightly. He moaned louder, throwing his head back a small bit and leaning into your touch.

“Oh, angel,” you sighed, leaning up to kiss the back of his neck. He hummed.

“It feels wonderful, darling. Please keep going,” he said softly. You obliged, returning to your work of straightening and fluffing. You were done quickly, but certainly weren’t ready to stop, so you began experimentally tugging and massaging various parts of the large wings.

His groans were your main feedback, but it was hard to tell what he liked best because he was really just moaning constantly now. With every movement of your fingers, every scratch, every tug, his breathing grew heavier. You scratched, he whined. You massaged, he moaned. You tugged, he threw himself against you, and you noticed his hips bucking up ever so slightly.

Soon you were both getting so very hot and bothered that you had to reach around and press kisses into his neck, sucking light enough to not leave any marks and scraping your teeth every now and again. Your hands moved from his wings to his chest, unbuttoning his shirt and sliding up his undershirt to feel his bare skin. He was panting now, eyes closed from what you could tell.

“Can you take this off?” you asked, tugging on the shirts. He nodded, leaning forward. His wings vanished and he removed the layers, turning around to face you. His pupils were blown wide and his cheeks were flushed, lips parted and oh so kissable.

You pulled him into you, catching his lips and kissing him sweetly but with a hunger. You tangled your hands in his soft hair, scratching at his scalp the way you knew he liked. He groaned and licked into your mouth. You moaned at that, sliding your tongue against his. You maneuvered so that he was laying flat and you were on top of him, straddling his thighs.

Your hands roamed down his chest, teasing over his hard nipples which he gasped at, and down over his soft sides. You stopped and ran your fingers over the waistband of his pants and he ground up into you, eager for more contact.

You were in somewhat of a teasing mood, so you pulled away. He whined, and you hushed him. Climbing down and off, you settled yourself between his legs. He had lifted himself up onto his elbows to see you, and his hair was a beautiful, tousled mess.

You lightly traced a finger over the outline of his cock and he bit his lower lip.

“Sweetheart-” you cut off his protests with a firm palming of his crotch, and his eyes fluttered before he lowered himself back down to the ground. You unbuttoned his pants and slid them slowly down his legs, him lifting his hips to help you do so.

In only his boxer-briefs, he moved a hand up to tangle in his own hair. You leaned in and kissed each thigh just below the line of his underwear, then up, slowly closer and closer to his hard cock.

He whined again, loud and needy.

“Please,” he said, simply. You pulled away from where you were mouthing lightly over his cock.

“Please what, dearest?” you cooed, “Tell me what you want.” You reached a hand up to toy with the waistband of his boxer-briefs. He squirmed and you placed your other hand firmly over his thigh.

“Please…suck my…cock,” he said softly, barely above a whisper. You smiled and tilted your head, indicating that he needed to be louder. He sighed and closed his eyes.

“For goodness sake, Y/N. Please suck my cock,” he said strained, hands curling into tight fists. You smiled, satisfied and reached up to tug on his boxers. He sighed as the air hit his hot cock, licking his lips.

You leaned up and wrapped a hand around him, lightly, and simply toyed with him. He groaned again, frustrated, and as he opened his mouth to protest your pace, you tightened your grip and gave his cock a swift tug. He gasped and pursed his lips again.

He was always a bratty sub for you, and you loved it. You tended to do the same for him as well.

Slow as ever you leaned up and pressed a wet kiss to the tip of his cock, letting your tongue peek out slightly to taste him. He moaned loudly, and you felt him trying desperately to control his hips from bucking up into you. That would only make you go slower, and he knew it.

Your tongue languidly explored the head of his cock, dipping under the tip, over the slit, around and around. His breathing was labored, and he his thighs shook every once in a while.

You moved to lick at the base of his shaft and one of his hands came to bury itself in your hair. You paused, considering, and when his grip loosened from an attempt at control to a desperate anchoring, you continued.

With his cock thoroughly wetted, you gripped him again and pumped slowly while you went down to lick at his balls. His back arched, and he began pleading with you again. It was like music to your ears.

You leaned back up and swiftly took his cock down your throat. He let out a broken moan that sounded vaguely like your name. You bobbed up and down at a satisfying pace, giving him a small reward for being your good boy.

All too quickly you lifted off him, however, and he whined, looking at you desperately. You couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, we’re not done. I think you owe me a little something,” you said, taking off your remaining clothes and moving up to straddle his chest. His hands fell on your thighs and realization swam across his lust-addled mind. He nodded eagerly and tried to pull you forward. You obliged, lifting yourself and settling back down, your pussy just inches away from his open mouth.

You lowered yourself down onto him and he immediately went to work devouring you. You moaned, grinding back against his mouth, and began singing praises to him.

“That’s it, my good boy, my sweet little angel, yes, you feel so good sweetheart,” you moaned out, aching for him. He groaned against your wet lips and the feeling made you shiver. His hands were gripping your thighs, keeping you down on him.

His tongue dipped inside you and you moaned loudly, rocking back and forth on his face. He fucked you with his tongue, and it felt positively exquisite. Soon you were close to coming, and he could tell. He wrapped his arm up and around to rub at your clit while he tongue-fucked you, and you were gone.

Crying out you came, juices dripping down. He lapped at them, trying to claim them all while you rode out your high. You had come, but you weren’t nearly satisfied yet. Your pussy was still aching to be filled.

You lifted off him and lay beside him again, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. You could easily taste yourself on him, and it was phenomenal. Tangy and sweet, the perfect compliment to his lips, teeth, and tongue working with yours.

You climbed over him and positioned his cock at your entrance. Slowly you sank down onto him, and you both moaned at the feeling. You could have come again from that alone. You lifted up, intending to set a slow pace, but something inside you took over and you slammed your hips back down.

You fucked yourself on him and he thrust up to meet you at every bounce. He was a moaning mess, babbling a mix of your name, ‘so good’, ‘yes’, and the occasional expletive. You weren’t particularly composed yourself, however; you were moaning at every exhale and your nails were digging little crescents into his shoulders.

You bent forward and the new angle was almost enough to make you both come.

“Come for me angel,” you moaned out. He buried his face in your neck with a harsh bite and you tumbled over the edge, crying out as your walls squeezed his cock over and over. The feeling of that was enough to make him come, and he did so with a long, loud groan.

You collapsed onto his chest, panting and sweaty. He came down from his high, cock twitching inside you for a minute more before settling down. You leaned up and kissed him, tender and loving, with your chest aching from the overwhelming love you had for him.


End file.
